


How I Wish You Could See the Potential, the Potential of You and Me

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, michael wants to date you, youre harry styles little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Anon: "Could you write an imagine where you're Harry's sister and he says that you're off limits but Michael really likesyou and secretly asks you out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Wish You Could See the Potential, the Potential of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for the anon on tumblr who requested this. Hope you like it! Sorry if the ending is bad. I couldn't decide on how to end this so I just did that.   
> Title from I Will Posses Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie
> 
> -S

"I've said this once and I'll say it again, if any of you, yes that includes you Niall, even look at my baby sister for more than necessary, I will wring your necks!" you hear your brother, Harry Styles, 1/5th of One Direction, announce behind the One Direction dressing room door. Rolling your eyes, you turn the door knob and walk into the room. "Geez, bro, no need to scare the poor boys" you say to him with a fond smile on your face. "Y/N!!!!!!!!!" everyone in the room yells, enveloping you into a big group hug. "MY BOYS!!!!" you yell back at the group that consists of all five member of One Direction and only three members of 5 Seconds of Summer. Looking around the room, you see Michael in the back of the room, staring at you with a small smile on his lips. Having grown the closest to Michael during the trips you've taken throughout the Take Me Home Tour, you push everyone aside to run across the room, throwing yourself in Michael's awaiting arms. Michael stiffens, quickly hugs back, then steps out of your embrace all too quickly. "uh....hi Y/N......good to see you..." Michael says awkardly rubbing the back of his neck. "What's wrong?" you ask him slightly confused by his reaction to you. "n-nothing..." he replies, looking at something behind you. You turn around to see Harry glaring at him but quickly trying to compose his facial expression when he notices you looking at him. 

After the awkwardness has filled the air of the dressing room, Ashton announces that the 5SOS boys are meant to be on stage in ten minutes. Michael quickly dashes out of the room before you have a chance to wish him good luck. Hurt, you feel tears welling up in your eyes. Wishing the other boys good luck, you head to the bathroom so no one can question why you look like youre about to cry. When you come back out, everyone is getting ready to stand side stage for the 5SOS set. 

Throughout the entire set, you can just tell Michael isn't his usual energetic self. By the time they start singing "Beside You" the One Direction boys have gone back to the dressing room to get ready for their set. Throughout the whole song, Michael is staring right at you with a sad expression on his face, but refusing to break eye contact. As soon as their set is over, Michael comes walking straight to you, grabbing your arm and taking you to their dressing room. Once the door closes behind you, Michael pushes you against, grabbing your face gently then crashing his lips to yours. His hands then drop to your waist while yours go around his neck playing with his hair. The kiss comes to a natural close, but Michael doesn't back away. Instead he rests his forehead on yours with his eyes still closed. "I like you so much Y/N. So so much....I have for a while.....all I want is for you to be mine but......you heard what Harry said..." "I don't care what Harry said! I like you too!" "but....." "he doesnt have to know" you argue. "we don't have to tell him until we're absolutely ready..." He looks apprehensive for a second before a smile takes over his face. "Be my girlfriend? Please? I'll treat you like a princess...." "I'd love to, Michael" you say before crashing your lips back onto his.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if anyone has prompts, I would love to see if I can write them for you! Please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think :)  
> -S


End file.
